Just a Dream
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Bloom is Eraklyon for her not to get away from Sky. But what she does not know is that the Winx, the Specialists and her parents are crazy looking for her. What will happen? Will they find her or Trix find first?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Dream.**

**Chapter 1: **

Bloom walked to the beach Gardenia. It was at night and Sky and her would camp there. She approached the promised place and she saw a person, a cabin, a fire ... all need a camp.

"Bloom!" Sky said watching his redheaded Goddess approaching him. He stood up and she ran to her.

"How are you?" They said together.

"Better now" they said together and they blushed.

"Well, can we start the camp?" He asked with a smile.

"We can!" she replied and they walked to the fire.

"You know, sometimes it's nice to have some time alone together" she said smiling at smiled back and approached her without her noticing.

"Bloom, I have a really serious thing to say to you" Sky said seriously and she was frightened.

"Whenever you say something like that is bad" she said and he nodded.

"I'll have to stay a while in Eraklyon" Sky said.

"But ... Do will you get for how long?" She said worriedly.

"I dont know" he said and she hugged him tightly.

"Bloom ... I'm going to stick around, I promise" he said.

"Sky ... I wanna be with you ... not that this is our last night together!" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom ... I'm gonna be okay ... you'll be fine ..." Sky said pushing her bangs with his fingers.

"Can I go with you?" Bloom asked with pleading eyes.

"Bloom and Alfea? And Domino? And the Winx?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'll go with you, no matter" Bloom said hugging him. He pulled her into his lap and she snuggled into his chest.

"Tomorrow you go back to Alfea to get what you need" Sky said feeling the delicious scent of her hair.

"But ... I dont want anyone to know where I'm going, will call me crazy ... I dont know" Bloom said and Sky got confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because ... I want to get away from my problems ... the Winx can start looking for me ... and end up bringing the enemy to me. You know now Selina and Trix want my powers more than anything. I dont want to put in danger Eraklyon "Bloom said rubbing her hand on his chest.

"All right, I will not say anything" Sky said and they gave a quick kiss.

"Sky, I'm hungry, where is the package of marshmallows?" Bloom said looking around.

"They are here" Sky said offering the package and sticks. She made two sticks of marshmallows and gave one to Sky

"Thank you" Sky said smiling. They started a lively conversation. Until they began to see the stars.

"They are beautiful Sky huh?" Bloom said looking at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you are" he said and she blushed.

"Sky look! A constellation in the shape of ice cream!" Bloom said pointing to a constellation.

"Look Bloom! That has the shape of a flower!" Sky said pointing to another constellation. They watched the stars a good time.

"Look at that heart-shaped!" They both said together pointing to a single constellation. They looked at each other. They kissed. They parted.

"Sky, I need to sleep" Bloom said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night" he said blushing.

"Good night" she said, and she walked into the hut.

"God I love her so much ..." Sky whisper to himself.

He soon joined her sweetly sleeping.

The next day, he woke up and Sky felt someone about your body. He opened his eyes and saw Bloom at his arms.

"Good morning" He said kissing her head. She turned to him.

"Good morning" she replied kissing the tip of his nose.

"You ready for today?" He said pecking her lips.

"I am ... what will we do today?" She asked with a hint of laughter.

"We'll see corals?" He asked.

"It's ... okay. Dressing Come on!" She said and they stood up.

After many foul words, kisses and caresses in inappropriate parts, they were finally ready. They left the hut and saw far a lot and people on the beach.

"Wow, here surely is a very good place to camp" she said with a confident smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave him a quick kiss on her neck.

"You do not change Sky...right?" She said laughing.

They entered the ocean. They saw the beauty underwater. After about 6 hours of oxygen, they returned to the surface for air.

"Wow, that was the best contest of who takes more pictures underwater today" he said leaving the ocean.

"Yes, and I'm hungry!" Bloom said walking into the hut. She undressed and dressed in a costume (photo theme of the story).

At night, Sky left Bloom in Alfea and she got everything she needed before she left, she looked once more to Flora, who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and she is with Sky to Eraklyon.

_**In Eraklyon ...**_

"Bloom, do you want to sleep in my room or in a separate room from mine?" Sky said going through the throne room along with Bloom.

"Hmm .. I think in your room" Bloom said without thinking.

"Okay then" Sky said opening the door of his room. It was really huge.

Bloom put her suitcase beside his big desk. Bloom yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Bloom, are you tired?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I ... am ..." She said slowly.

"You can put your pajamas and feel on my side" Sky said removing his shirt. She blushed when she saw his strong breasts. He just put a pair of sweatpants. Then he turned, she also reitou the vest and blouse, which made him blush deeply. She put a white sweater with a bow between the breasts. She turned and both lay in bed. Bloom laid her head on his chest.

"I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too" he said closing his eyes too. The couple slept quietly.

**Wetchester Contry Day will be updated shortly after this story, and Medicine of Love will be updated tomorrow. It is now I have 3 active series. Hard to keep it? But I'll get it, PM for ideas and please review! A big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Flora woke up and looked around. She knew Bloom was at camp, and she was happy with that. She stood up and she took a bath. She dressed **(season 6, school) **and she came down to breakfast.

"Morning" Flora said, sitting between Stella and Musa.

"morning? Day has started badly!" Tecna said.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Stella and Aisha fought again" Musa said putting her head on her hands.

"The fault is not mine! Aisha never agree with my ideas!" Stella screamed and everyone looked at her cafeteria.

"Your ideas? Your ideas are really impossible!" Aisha screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Girls, calm down" Flora said and they snarled and they sat down. The rest of the people went back to doing what they were doing.

"How will Bloom must be feeling the romantic camp?" Musa said with a smile.

"She should're enjoying, Sky is a man who can impress any girl" Aisha said.

"Girls, we need to hurry, we have magical history lesson!" Tecna said and all agreed. Stella did not say another word for the rest of the day.

**_In Eraklyon ..._**

Bloom woke up and she wondered where she was. When she sat on the bed and she saw Sky putting his royal costume **(season 6 ep 6)**, she remembered that she is in Eraklyon.

"Morning my sweetie" Sky said finishing straighten the collar of his suit.

"Morning" She said as she yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked stroking her cheek, which now became red.

"If I'm on your side, I always sleep well" she replied, and he kissed her.

"I have to do real service now" he said and she smiled sadly.

"What is it dear?" He asked.

"What will I do in the meantime?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"You can take a ride in the royal garden ... or stay in the throne room with me" he said and she smiled.

"But I'm going to disturb" she said and she was sad again.

"You never disturbs me" he said with a warm smile.

"Okay, I'll get dressed" she said, and she walked to the bathroom. She came out and made the Sky's jaw drop. She wore a blue dress **(link on profile)**. He really loved the dress.

"Bloom ... you look... amazing ..." Sky said looking up and She down.

"Thank you Sky" she said and she blushed deeply.

"Can we go down?" He asked with a smile.

"We can!" She smiled and they went down to the dining room. After breakfast in the morning, they went to the throne room.

"Bloom?" Queen Samara said surprise.

"Oh .. your majesty" Bloom said bowing before Samara.

"Oh .. Bloom not need it, how are you?" Samara said with a smile.

"I'm fine, and you?" Bloom said polite. Sky wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, Do you want accompany me to the royal garden?" Samara said getting the velvet armchair that was on the altar.

"Sure, thank you!" Bloom said and Samara and she are gone by the golden castle corridors.

"I love it when she's happy" Sky said aloud to himself.

"Who do you love when she's happy?" King Erandor said entering the room interrupting Sky's thoughts.

"Oh .. Bloom" Sky said.

"Bloom ... Bloom ... Bloom ... you dont get her out of your head!" Erandor growled.

"What is your problem with my girlfriend?" Sky asked irritably.

"Who told me that I have a problem with it?" Erandor said with disgust.

"Why do you hate her?" Sky said.

"She's just a princess with bad manners!" Erandor spat.

"Oh .. and as Diaspro be better!" Sky said dismissively.

"IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER FOR YOU!" Erandor screamed in anger. Sky said nothing. He sat in his place on the throne.

"No, I have to make my services" was the last thing Sky said before observing his father disappear by golden columns.

**_With Bloom and Samara ... _**

The two ladies were strolling through the garden, watching rare plants and rare animals that were only in Eraklyon.

"Wow, I love it all" Bloom said admiring a pink rose.

"Me too, I feel very good here in the garden, I forget all my problems ... everything is perfect!" Samara said breathing the pure air of the garden.

"That flower" Bloom said pointing to a golden flower with diamond pollen.

"Sky gave me a flower like this" Bloom said feeling the beautiful scent of golden flowers.

"They are native Eraklyon flowers, only here and there. They call themselves The Destiny Flowers, because it leads to true love" Samara said smiling at Bloom.

"Own ... Sky gave me to never part!" Bloom smiled with a tear of joy in her eyes.

"I'm very happy for you to be my son's girlfriend" Samara said Bloom and blushed. Bloom looked at the sky.

"The sky of Eraklyon always been so clean ... Without clouds?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, you knew Sky is so called because he has blue eyes like the sky?" Samara said and Bloom smiled.

"His eyes are beautiful" Bloom said dreaming about it at times when they did many things (literally) together.

"Bloom, I know you'll be here for a good time, if you need anything ... or a mother's love, you can search me" Samara said stroking Bloom's cheeks.

"Thanks Samara, I feel very comfortable here" said Bloomaksjs and they hug.

After a while, they returned to the castle for lunch. Erandor remained silent throughout the lunch, just watching Bloom. Bloom was a little nervous, she knew Erandor was looking at her. She looked away and she looked at his beloved king, Sky. When finished lunch, dessert was served, and shortly after, Sky was free for the rest of the day.

He and Bloom were for real maze **(season 3 ep 8)** and they gave twists and turns, until you reach the center of it.

"Bloom, you think my dad kinda ... weird?" Sky asked.

"No, I did not even notice" Bloom lied. She did not want to disappoint Sky.

"Hmm .. okay" Sky disguising said.

"Sky, your mother and me were in the garden and we saw so many beautiful flowers, including the Destiny Flowers." Bloom said with a smile, the smile that Sky love, the smile that soothes all that stressed.

"I love you so much" Sky said involving strong arms at Bloom's waist.

"I love you more ..." She said and he kissed her.

She kiss back and they started making out. He asked to come in her mouth and she accepted. They started a battle with tongues, and when he thought he was earning, she gave a strong blow that she really did win. They continued until they needed air.

"That was ... amazing!" Bloom said breathlessly.

"Tonight might be more amazing because tomorrow I have to take care of the kingdom ..." Sky said touching his forehead to hers.

"Tonight ...?" Bloom asked confused. "Oh .." She said understanding what he meant.

* * *

**You guys, in the next episode, a romantic evening had waited the cutest couple of Winx Club. A big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A night to never forget. **

Today would be the night that Bloom return to Alfea, but it did not. The Winx are super worried, Stella and Aisha are discussing, doing all crazy world.

Already in Eraklyon, Bloom is ... without any clothes, in Sky's room ,waiting for him.

"Bloom, I ...WOW!" Sky was cut for himself when he saw Bloom, his jaw dropped.

"Sky ..." Bloom said walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so hottie ..." He said breathlessly.

He kissed her deeply. He take her to bed.

"Sky, you ... need ... put ..." Bloom tried but Sky cut with a passionate kiss.

"Sky, it is important ..." She tried again but he did not care. They made more and more until you reach the end point. What Bloom tried to say was as important, if he put what she tried to say she could not have a son.

_**The next day ... **_

Bloom woke up feeling a strong headache and she turned to Sky, who was in bed, asleep. She slowly got up and she walked to a large mirror in his room. She noticed her body through dirty ... a white creamy liquid. Sky woke slowly and he saw Bloom standing in the mirror.

"Morning my love" Sky said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning..." Bloom said.

Sky noticed her body.

"Bloom, how about we take a bath?" Sky said and she agreed.

Upon leaving the bathroom, the two lovebirds dressed and they went down to breakfast. Erandor was weird. At every meal he kept looking Bloom. She was getting scared of that. Sky realized this.

"Well .. that day will be the actual prom?" Sky broke the silence that was on the table.

"On two days" Samara said with a smile.

"Well .. so I guess I should take Bloom in the downtonw to buy a dress, jewelry and shoes for her." Sky said looking Bloom.

"Sky dont make this, I dont need tha ..." She said but Sky cut.

"Bloom, I want to give you a gift, dont deny this one." He said and she gave a shy smile.

**_In Cloud Tower ..._**

"Hmm .. those stupid fairies are looking for the leader" Icy said watching her crystal ball.

"We could find Bloom before them?" Selina said entering the room.

"Selina, sometimes you have great ideas" Stormy said with an evil smile.

"Only sometimes I have good ideas?" Selina murmured.

"Well, let's start this search, starting at Alfea" Icy said and she, Selina, Darcy and Stormy disappeared.

_** In Alfea ... **_

"I'm tired" Stella said sitting on the entrance staircase.

"Not just you" Musa said sitting next to Stella.

"Girls, the class was not so bad" Aisha said standing in front of them.

"Aisha, we gave twenty laps around the track skating, seventeen jumps on the trampoline and above all these things you can only" Tecna said sitting next to Stella and Musa.

"Dont worry Aisha, you have a lot of strength" Flora said.

"Thanks Flora" Aisha said.

"Here are these stupid girls" Aisha heard someone say.

"Did you hear that?" Winx said and the Winx nodded.

"AS TRIX!" Stella yelled pointing to the sky, where the Trix were.

"Hey stupid fairy!" Darcy said waving to them.

"WINX BLOOMIX!" Everyone shouted. And a battle began. The Trix won.

"Where is ... Bloom?" Icy said looking around.

"We dont know!" Aisha said.

"You know yeah!" Stormy said.

"DEATH OF DARKNESS!" Darcy screamed about to reach Aisha.

"AISHA" Stella screamed and she ran to Aisha. Stella received the attack.

"STELLA!" Aisha said running up to her.

"Stella, why did you do that?" Aisha asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because you're better than me" Stella said about to close her eyes.

"No ... Stella!" Aisha said but she closed her eyes.

"STELLAAAAAAAAA" Aisha said hugging Trix disappeared. Flora, Musa and Tecna ran to them.

"Aisha, we need to take her to the infirmary" Flora said. She made magic that made Stella levitate.

"Yes, we will!" Musa said.

**_In the infirmary ..._**

"Miss Ofelia, Miss Ofelia" Tecna said knocking on the door quickly, without stopping.

"Shhhh, here is a ... OH MY GOD!" Miss Ofelia cried to see Stella. She was pale, her hair the color of gold were hardly more gold, her skin was white, greenish environment. And she was not in Bloomix, she's normal clothes.

Ofelia looked at her and then she came to a conclusion.

"She'll be fine now, she needs only to recover for a few hours" she said and the Winx nodded.

_**In Eraklyon ...**_

Bloom is walking the golden hall of the castle.

'_Why do Erandor has been ... well to me_?' Bloom thought.

Erandor interrupted her thoughts.

" Hello Bloom " Erandor said with a fake smile.

" Oh .. Hello your majesty " Bloom said bowing before him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and he took her to a room. She had the walls in shades of red with gold trim. Had a fireplace and two armchairs. Erandor walked to a armchair and sat.

"Sit down" he said and Bloom sat. " You know ... Sky is in love with you, but I dont know if you're really in love about it" Erandor said.

'_Calm down Bloom, you know Sky loves you and you love him too_ 'Bloom thought.

"Well, I'm really in love with him" Bloom said pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"What is his favorite color?" Erandor said.

"Heavenly Blue" Bloom said.

'_I know she just wants the real Eraklyon money, Oritel is man of his word, but she is just a hillbilly_' Erandor thought.

"What is his favorite food?"

"Spaghetti"

"What is his lucky number?"

"12"

"What is ..."

"Phoenix"

'_she really knows everything even_' Erandor thought.

"Bloom, I dont want my son dating a hillbilly" Erandor said the thickest possible. At the moment, Bloom was speechless.

"Why? Why I was Terran? Why I dont consider myself a princess? Why am not I Diaspro?" Bloom said with tears of rage.

"Is all this" Erandor said and Bloom fled the room. Erandor gave a smile of victory.

Sky was walking down the hall, he goes to his room. He saw Bloom crying and she bumped into him.

"Bloom? What happened?" Sky said trying to comfort her with a hug.

"I gotta go" Bloom said avoiding his hug.

"Wait, go where?" Sky said behind her.

"To a place where the world wants me" Bloom said running .

**This episode is very short. Today I'm Updating Medicine of Love. Thanks to all who read! a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The search for the lost princess. **

"Bloom ... wait!" Sky shouted.

She has not looked back. She broke the window with her fists and out the roof of the castle, which was frozen (for winter). When she reached the ground, she ran into the forest, which is gigantic. Sky ran to the office of his father.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Sky screamed violently opening the door.

"I SAID SHE NEEDED TO KNOW!" Erandor shouted back. Sky left the room and ran to the main gate.

"Your majesty, where you go?" One of the guards said.

"Engulf my horse!" Sky said.

"But your majesty ..."

"Dont tell anyone where I'm going" Sky said. The guards gave his cloak and the other guards gave his horse.

"I will return" Sky said and he left the castle.

**_In a castle not far from Eraklyon ... _**

"That redhead is lost Hmm .." Diaspro said watching her ruby ball.

"Kurt" She screamed and a strong guard with pale skin, dark hair and green eyes appeared in the room.

"Yes your highness" Kurt said bowing to Diaspro.

"Take it, but be careful, dont touch the tip of the needle" Diaspro said giving him a black dart, with a skull in the middle and a capped needle.

"What is it your highness?" Kurt said confused.

"This is a dart with a very strong poison, mercury" Diaspro said seriously.

"And what did I do with it your highness?" Kurt said with a serious look that up ... Diaspro likes a bit.

"I want you to hunt and kill the Princess Bloom in the Forest of Eraklyon but only use this spear when you are sure that it is in your sights" Diaspro said.

"And why did you choose me?" Kurt said.

"Because you're my most agile archer, and my trusty bodyguard and my favorite" Diaspro said stroking his chin in a seductive way.

"Just it my highness?" Kurt said.

"No, bring me her heart, just so Sky will in love for me" Diaspro said. "You can go" she finished.

She opened a portal into the forest and Kurt disappeared on it.

**_In the middle of the forest ... _**

Bloom is hungry ... cold ... and lost. She could stand not stand. She is already getting dizzy and almost falling. She ignored in a rut she just stepped, and the snow fell, leading Bloom together. She stood very weak from the frozen ground. She is too weak to use the Dragon Flame. She was finishing up cleaning when she saw an arrow in the tree.

She walked over to the tree and pulled out the arrow. She noticed that the arrow is hot, and it was thrown right now. She looked up the ravine and saw an arrow in her direction. But the arrow only grazed, but left the mark on her ankle.

"ARG!" Bloom shouted. She knelt and touched her ankle, a little blood spurting. She stood up and looked over the embankment and saw a shadow of a man. Bloom saw the man, a young archer. She noticed Diaspro's emblem. She began to run, and the archer ran after her. She tried to dodge the arrows, and could.

**_Nearby ... _**

Sky're exhausted, but he would not stop and look for Bloom. He took some guards with him. He stopped and dismounted. He looked over the snow, a drop of blood. He rang and he knew it would be his beloved. He mounted his horse and ran as fast as he can. The guards followed.

**_With Bloom ..._**

Bloom slipped and fell dragging through the snow. She stood wiping her lips. Kurt stopped in front of her. He took the dart of Diaspro. He removed the lid and was the target of Bloom. But he could not throw the dart in it.

"I'm sorry Diaspro, but I can not" Kurt said kneeling on the floor.

"What? Diaspro wants you to kill me?" Bloom said walking up to him.

"Yes .. this dart, dart that has mercury" he said and she got scared.

"She wants to kill me with mercury ...?" Bloom said frightened.

"Yeah .." Kurt said and Bloom shook a little.

"Oh .. you must be cold" Kurt said with a gesture and gentleman, he removed his coat and Bloom gave.

"Thank you, thank you ..." Bloom said smiling.

"Well .. now we need to find somewhere to stay." Kurt said. He looked around in the forest and only had trees. He and Bloom were walking in front.

"ARG!" Kurt screamed as his foot hit the root of a tree.

"Hey ... is here ... somewhere ... great!" Bloom said removing the rest of the snow blocking a passage. They entered the passage.

It was a large, hollow place inside a tree, with an unlit bonfire and some sheets on the floor.

"Looks like we have a place to stay" Kurt said and Bloom smiled.

**_In Alfea ... _**

Stella calmly woke in the infirmary.

"Stella!" Aisha said running up litter.

"Aisha ...?" Stella said quietly.

"Stella! Never scare me like that!" Aisha said hugging Stella.

"It's alright Aisha" Stella said hugging back.

"Awn ... friendship is so beautiful" Flora, Musa and Tecna said together. Stella and Aisha moved away and everyone laughed.

**_ In Cloud Tower ... _**

"SELINA!" Icy yelled.

"Ye ... yes?" Selina said frightened.

"Let me see where that is rotten and dirty redhead!" Icy replied full of anger.

"Yes Icy" Selina said and she showed the magic ball.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Selina viewed Bloom and Kurt setting a fire.

"That's the Diaspro's guard" Darcy said.

"So sisters, it is time to call a special person here ... "Icy said and she gave an evil laugh.

* * *

**Hi guys, and just to warn you, I'm in the USA again. Later that our country lost, I felt bad and came back. Thank you all read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - The poison won.**

**_In passing through the forest ..._**

"So ... so small that Dart has enough to kill a person in less than an hour poison?" Bloom said about touching the tip of the dart.

"THEN DONT TOUCH!" Kurt screamed and Bloom freaked.

"Why?" She said capping the dart.

"Because only the tip of the needle already releases the poison" Kurt said as she opened the dart again.

"I'm kind of scared to think that someone wants to hunt me down and kill me" Bloom said.

She put the dart on the floor and she went to the campfire. She took a piece of meat and a stick. She put the stick in the fire and she walked over to Kurt. She sat up.

"KURT" Bloom cried with pained expression on her face.

"What?" Kurt said scared.

"The dart... dart ..." She said and stood up, the dart was stuck in her leg.

"Bloom ... keep calm, I'll get help" Kurt said pulling the dart.

"No. .. stay here with me" Bloom said.

"Bloom ... you're changing ..." Kurt said.

Her skin began, whiter than it already turned white. Her eyes started to get purple. Her red hair began to lose their luster.

**_Nearby ... _**

"Your Majesty, look! That tree has a hollow space inside, you see that light there?" One of the guards said to Sky.

"Yes, I'm seeing!" Sky said and he dismounted. The guards did the same.

"Come on!" Sky said and he ran up the tree. He opened the passage and he saw Bloom and Kurt.

"Bloom?" Sky said running up to her.

"Sk .. Sky ..." Bloom said weak but her voice failed.

"What happened to her?" Sky said running up to Bloom.

"It was a dart that had mercury" Kurt said.

"I need to take her back to the castle" Sky said taking Bloom in bridal style. He came out of the passage and mounted his horse. He realized that Bloom started getting cold. He took off his coat and covered.

"Kurt, are you coming?" Sky asked.

"Of course!" Kurt said and a guard gave his horse. Kurt got on his horse and Sky, Bloom, Kurt and the guards went to the castle Eraklyon.

"Mother!" Sky said entering the throne room with Bloom in his arms.

"Honey, what happened to her?" Samara said running up to them.

"This dart, this dart has a lot of poison" Kurt said, handing the dart to Samara.

"Does the poison still works?" Sky said.

"Hmm .." Bloom moaned. She is more colder and paler.

"Mom, call a physician immediately to my room!" Sky said and he ran to his room. He climbed the stairs through his father.

"You bring it back?" Erandor said with disgust. Sky not answered.

He just kept going. Kurt opened the bedroom door and Sky put Bloom in bed. It is very cold.

"Jenny, get me five of the hot sheets" Sky said to the maid. Sky sat on the bed next to Bloom. Bloom could hardly speak.

"S. .. k .." Bloom tried but her voice failed. She cant move.

"Bloom?" Sky said scared. He held her hand. The doctor entered the room.

"Doctor! Help me please!" Sky said terrified.

"Calm King Sky, what happened?"

"I dont know? Kurt?"

"She sat on top of a dart containing mercury" Kurt said.

"Mercury? It will be very difficult" the doctor said and began to examine Bloom.

"Her heart is stopping ..." The doctor said. Bloom started gasping.

"Bloom? Bloom keep calm!" Sky said. She started gasping more and more.

"Doctor?" Sky said with tears in his eyes.

"She cant breathe, the poison dried lung." The doctor said.

"WHAT DID WE'LL DO?" Sky cried in despair.

"There is nothing we can do" the doctor said and Sky began to cry in front of his beloved. Bloom closed her eyes and everything went black.

**_In Diaspro's castle ... _**

"DARN KURT!" Diaspro screamed at the sight of Kurt along Bloom and Sky.

"Hey Diaspro!" Icy said appearing in her room.

"The Trix?" Diaspro said surprise.

"Hey Diaspro... missed us?" Darcy said with an evil grin.

"What are you doing here?" Diaspro said through gritted teeth.

"We are here for you to tell us where's Bloom" Icy said smiling.

"She is ... wait, you will hurt Sky?" Diaspro asked.

"Well .. let's go!" Icy said.

"But ... I just say if you dont hurt him!" Diaspro said.

"Oh .. okay!" Stormy said.

**_ In Eraklyon ... _**

Oritel, Marion, The Winx and Specialists were already there and already knew the news that Bloom died. She is in a coffin of gold with crystal glass. She is wearing a white dress and her hair loose. Everyone has fired her, but Sky dont accept it. He spends about five days without eating or sleeping. He just drank something because his mother insisted. He spends the day in the room where the coffin is. Now, he's stroking her hair, her red hair, he would do anything to have them again.

"Sky? Baby you need to sleep or eat something" Samara said entering the room.

"I'm not hungry and I'm not sleepless" Sky said without taking her eyes.

"Honey, I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but you have to face facts. Eraklyon need a king, and that king is you" Samara said hugging her son.

"I am not a king without my queen" Sky said letting a tear drip onto his cheek.

"But son, you're pale, weak and powerless, come on! Join all of us that we're eating dinner, just missing you" Samara said.

"Okay mom, I'm coming" Sky Samara smiled and said. She left the room.

"My love, I'll be back" Sky said and he kissed her lips.

**The next chapter is the penultimat of This serie. a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Death of darkness. **

When Sky left the room, Bloom awoke. She saw that she is in a coffin. She came out of the coffin and looked around. She ran out of the room.

**_ In the dining room ... _**

Sky was the quietest of the table. He says nothing, does not drink anything, dont eat anything. The door opened violently.

"Bloom?" Stella said in excitement. Sky immediately looked up to see Bloom with a face ... anger.

"Hi guys" Bloom usually said without changing her face.

"How do you feel?" Flora said.

"Where is the dart?" Bloom said seething.

"Here" Samara said handing the dart without the cover to Bloom. Bloom touched the tip of the dart.

"BLOOM!" Brandon yelled, but nothing happened.

"The poison is already immune to me" Bloom said smiling.

"Bloom ..." Sky said walking over to her. He put his hand on her cheek, Bloom snuggled in warm and soft hand.

"I thought you ..."

"Shhh, dont need to say ... I am here with you" Bloom said kissing him. He kissed back and they started a making out.

"Hmm .. we're eating here ..." Riven said ironic.

"Riven!" Musa said hitting his arms.

Oritel got a little angry at the sight. Sky and Bloom separated and stained.

"Well .. you must be hungry, huh B?" Daphne said worriedly.

"Well .. yes I am." Bloom said.

"Join us" Samara said with a smile.

'_She should be dead!_' Erandor thought.

Bloom sat beside Sky. Now Sky are eating and drinking. Samara and Marion smiled at the two lovebirds. Sky took Bloom's hand and pulled it under the table.

"Sky?" Bloom whispered.

"Shhh" he whispered back and gave her a warm smile. He began stroking her hand lightly.

"What is it Sky?" Bloom whispered.

"I missed you" Sky whispered.

"Awn Sky!" Bloom whispered giving a smile. The smile that Sky needed to see again.

"I love you" Bloom whispered stroking his hand under the table.

"I love you more" Sky whispered. They kept flirting, but they did not see the table that everyone was watching them flirt.

"Lovebirds, keep it for bedtime" Stella said.

"Stella!" The Winx said together. Bloom and Sky blush.

**_After dinner ... In Sky's bedroom ..._**

"Sky ... I felt very weak, and Kurt helped me a lot" Bloom said lying on his chest.

"Bloom, I feel so much miss you, miss your kisses, miss your hugs, your affection, your warmth on my skin ..." Sky said. Bloom rose slightly, so that it is in front of his face.

"I really want you now" Bloom said and she kissed him. He responded to the kiss. He rolled them so that he is on top.

"It's time to see the strength of my tigress" Sky said smirking. Bloom put her hand behind her ear and she pulled out a condom.

"Damn, you're good at magic, but I think that this size does not fit me" Sky said.

"Oh really?" Bloom asked.

"No, it's a joke" Sky said and they kissed wild.

**_The next day ... _**

Sky awoke and he saw Bloom in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He removed his arms from her waist and he left the bed.

"Sky?" Bloom said sitting on the bed.

"Oh no! I wake you?" Sky asked worriedly.

"No, I woke up to myself!" Bloom said calming Sky. He sat in front of her.

"That was the best night of my life" Sky said hugging Bloom. He pulled her into his lap.

"Can we stand?" Bloom asked scratching his chin. He felt shivers down your spine.

"Yeah" Sky said and both went to the bathroom.

**_After a while ... In the meeting room ..._**

"Okay, we have to attract Diaspro, but not the way they spoke Riven" Sky said.

"I've had an idea" Bloom said and everyone turned to her. She rose from her seat.

"I'll break into the palace Diaspro,nor it's the last thing I do!" Bloom said determinative.

"I'm coming with you!" Sky said. Bloom smiled.

"We're also going!" The Winx and Specialists said.

"Then come on!" Bloom said.

**_A few hours later ... next to Diaspro's castle ... _**

Bloom is mounted on Peg. Sky on his horse, and the Winx, the Specialists, the guards of Domino, Eraklyon and Solaria their horses too.

"Hey, who are they?" One of lookout guards said pointing to the group.

"Undesirable People!" The guard said.

"ATTACK!" The guard screamed and started a great war. The Trix heard the noise.

"Diaspro, these fairies are here!" Icy said.

"So ... let's get ready!" Diaspro said.

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Flora and Helia managed to enter the castle, while the rest of the group was providing cover.

**_An empty room ..._**

"Diaspro!" Bloom screamed when she saw Diaspro standing.

"Hello Bloom ... you're supposed to be dead right?" Diaspro said walking over to her.

"Dont you dare touch her!" Sky screamed and he stood in front of Bloom. Bloom not turned on your Bloomix because she is still weak for this. She pulled an iron sword.

"You want to fight hmm?" Diaspro said grabbing a sword.

She and Bloom began fighting. The Trix appeared to fight with the rest of the group. Diaspro threw Bloom on the floor. She climbed on top of Bloom and she tried to stick the sword into her neck. Bloom could defend themselves. With a bang, Diaspro threw Bloom far hitting the wall. Diaspro took a dart containing mercury.

"Say goodbye Bloom" Diaspro said sticking her neck. Bloom had no reaction.

"Why this dart does not work?" Diaspro said frightened. Bloom removed the dart and she threw Diaspro away .

Bloom took a small knife in her pocket and stabbed the Diaspro chest, where her heart.

"You cant have my heart" Bloom said looking into amber Diaspro's eyes.

Diaspro started gasping. Bloom withdrew the knife. Diaspro gasped. She began to move away from Bloom afraid. Diaspro slowly closed her eyes and everything went black. The Trix disappeared.

"Bloom! Did you get" Sky said running up to her.

"I. .. I did it?" Bloom said sleepily and she fainted.

"BLOOM" Sky shouted catching her in his arms.

**_A few days later ... _**

Bloom woke in Sky's room. She looked around. She felt a little dizzy. She rose from the bed and went to the meeting hall where everyone is.

"Bloom!" Sky cried of happiness.

"Hi!" Bloomsjs waved.

"Wow, you slept for five days straight, think until you died!" Stella said running to hug her.

"Thank you guys, without you the victory would have been complete!" Bloom said and the Winx gave a group hug.

* * *

**End of this serie. Sorry if it was not the way you thought. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
